necroriderfandomcom-20200214-history
A brief history of time: 6TEEN
6TEEN is an animated sitcom made by nirvanna. it has its good moments and bad moments, and i am yet to be sure if good overways bad. PLOT: 6 teens(get it?!) hang out in a mall. thats pretty much it, there are no story chains but there are episode that change the plot, mainly who's working. the characters consist of the most known stereo types: the ass-hole, the punk goth, the nerd, the prima donna, the surfer, and the know-it-all, but thats just the main six teens. THE GOOD STUFF: BEING ABLE TO MIX IT UP: while its all cliche, they do have twists: the main being that instead of having an asian nerd and a black tomboy, they have an asian tomboy and a black nerd. clever. ITS GOOD WHEN YOU COMPARE IT TO STOKED: yeah, after this show, the same guys made to other shows: TOTAL DRAMA, a reality show spoof that was okay, but the new reloaded series i think is gonna freaking suck, and there's stoked, which undeniably is bad, just boring and almost no redeemable values. YOURE FIRED: the running gag is that jonesy, the ass-hole, cant go one episode(or "day" in the show universe) without getting fired. i give them points for not making seem repetitive after several times. it is a highlight, to say the most. THE BAD STUFF: LACK OF ORIGNALITY: yeesh, one new idea. DARTH: okay one: DOES EVERY CARTOON HAVE TO HAVE A VADOR RIP-OFF, seriously, the lazy dark lazer, the triple rip-off dark vegan, now this dweeb? once mel brooks suceeding with lord helmet, all others fail. and second: he SUCKS, worst... nerd... ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and to make it worse, he makes jonesy seem worse since this dork beat him every once in a while(okay yes, one was black-mail and one was using a super suit) but seriously, i would kill to see what would happen when if this wimp met the angry video game nerd in a dark allyway, rolfe would probably be like: "hey, fucking prick, you screw up nerds, well how about i screw a frozen turd up your anus and feed that shit to a hound dog, douche??!?!?!". that would be awsome. RENT-A-COP: he also sucks. he screws with everybody, in the episode where he retires, you dont wanna see him get his life back, you wanna shoot him and fully end his miserble existance, jerk. also he is a TOTAL RIP-OFF of the great master of over the top wierdness christopher walken, the man who wants pie and would kill you with a sotering iron. he is exactly like him, that is lazy and redundent. the rent-a-cop: this guy, he's un-freaking-believable. THE GOD-DAMN, MONKEY UNCLING THEME(!): this theme has two BIG flaws: that is never updating with clips past season 1, which is strange since they could have just had it be 100% new, and that IS LONG!!!!!!!!! it drags, its long, its like its longer than the episodes! and like other long openings, NO CREDITS! plus... the song isnt THAT good. JUDE: this character is... dumb and i mean in the literal sense. also there is times where he seems like he is on an illegal substance. Category:a brief history of time